malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Zoher
}} Email-Worm.Win32.Zoher (also known as Scherzo, Sheer and I-Worm.Zoher) is an e-mail worm. It spreads in an e-mail message with a long Italian chain letter and an attachment called javascript.exe. Behavior Zoher exploits i-frame vulnerability and because of that on some systems the worm is able to self-launch itself when an infected e-mail is viewed (for example, with Outlook and IE 5.0 or 5.01). To do this the worm uses a known vulnerability (IFRAME vulnerability, like Nimda) in Inertnet Explorer that allows execution of an email attachment. The worm is not activated anymore (except cases when a user opens an infected e-mail twice or more). To send infected messages, the worm uses a direct connection to the default SMTP server. To obtain e-mail addresses, it scans the WAB database. To send an infected message with an attached file, the worm downloads a message image from the http://banners.interfree.it site. As a result the worm author can upgrade it with new versions, or force existing worm copies to send other malicious code. The worm doesn't install itself to a system, so it's easy to clean it up. First, apply the above listed patch (if your system doesn't have it yet), then restart your system and delete all infected messages from your e-mail database. Message From: name-of-infected-user To: random-name-from-windows-address-book Subject: Fw: Scherzo! Attachment: javascript.exe Con questa mail ti e stata spedita la FortUna; non la fortuna e basta, e neanche la Fortuna con la F maiuscola, ma addirittura la FortUna con la F e la U maiuscole. Qui non badiamo a spese. Da oggi avrai buona fortuna, ma solo ed esclusivamente se ti liberi di questa mail e la spedisci a tutti quelli che conosci. Se lo farai potrai: - produrti in prestazioni sessuali degne di King Kong per il resto della tua vita - beccherai sempre il verde o al massimo il giallo ai semafori - catturerai tutti e centocinquantuno i Pokemon incluso l'elusivo Mew - (per lui) quando andrai a pescare, invece della solita trota tirerai su una sirena tettona nata per sbaglio con gambe umane - (per lei) lui sara talmente innamorato di te che ti come una sirena tettona nata per sbaglio con le gambe Se invece non mandi questa mail a tutta la tua list entro quaranta secondi,allora la tua esistenza diventera una grottesca sequela di eventi tragicomici, una colossale barzelletta che suscitera il riso del resto del pianeta, e ticondurra ad una morte orribile, precoce e solitaria... No, dai, ho esagerato: hai sessanta secondi. Cascaci: e' tutto vero. Puddu Polipu, un grossista di aurore boreali cagliaritano, spedi' questa mail a tutta la sua lista ed il giorno dopo vinse il Potere Temporale della Chiesa alla lotteria della parrocchia. Ciccillo Pizzapasta, un cosmonauta campano che soffriva di calcoli, si preoccupo di diffondere questa mail: quando fu operato si scopri' che i suoi calcoli erano in realta diamanti grezzi. GianMarco Minaccia, un domatore di fiumi del Molise che non aveva fatto circolare questa mail, perse entrambe le mani in un incidente subito dopo aver comprato un paio di guanti. Erode Scannabelve, un pediatra mannaro di Trieste,non spedi a nessuno questa mail: dei suoi tre figli uno comincio a drogarsi, il secondo entro in Forza Italia e il terzo si iscrisse a Ingegneria. Category:Worm Category:Email worm Category:Win32 Category:Win32 worm Category:Microsoft Windows